1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twist drain for use in a sink and is particularly usable with a quick twist to open and close the drain. The twist drain cap is screwed one or more turns and then provides a seal to retain water in the sink. To release the retained water, the twist drain cap is unscrewed one or more turns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various sink drains are discussed below. Most drains require a lift rod biased to the drain seal to raise and lower the seal.
A drain is disclosed in Mortimer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,352 in which a tread stop is used in conjunction with laterally projecting pins. Mortimer does not provide a friction reducing means for repeated movements of the stem nor the capability to position the stem without the application of direct pressure.
A further drain is disclosed in Reagan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,372 and relates to a twist drain requiring a set screw for engaging a plug means.
Other devices having twist drains in combination with other parts are disclosed in Ingram, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,569, Wolfferts, U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,817, Minella, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,086, Good, U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,419, and Brotz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,170.
None of the prior art devices fulfills a long felt need for a twist drain utilizing a quick twist with a minimum force required. This long need is derived from the fact that sink drains require retaining means to allow the open and closed positions of the drain seal.
Westgerdes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,203 discloses another twist drain of a different construction. This twist drain however does not insure the prevention of debris and foreign matter so that they are not collected in the thread region of the device.